


These are the Moments

by scruffandyarn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 13:05:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5709259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scruffandyarn/pseuds/scruffandyarn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on these imagines:<br/>http://teamfreewillimagines.tumblr.com/post/85344915551 (sorry it’s not raining) and http://teamfreewillimagines.tumblr.com/post/95026861633/x-my-angel and http://teamfreewillimagines.tumblr.com/post/85653741740/x</p>
            </blockquote>





	These are the Moments

A rustling woke you from your sleep.  It took you a moment to realize you were still on the blanket you’d laid out in your backyard.  The sun was still shining, although it had begun to set.  You hadn’t planned on falling asleep when you’d come out earlier just for some quiet contemplation but you certainly had been alone.

“What the–” you scrambled quickly to sit up, only to sigh in relief when you realized who was occupying the other half of the blanket.  “Cas, it’s you.”

“I’m sorry, Y/N.  I didn’t mean to startle you.”  He looked over at you and then started to get up.  You reached out and touched his arm, pausing his movements  “Would you prefer if I left you alone?”  

“Nah.”  He smiled and laid back down and you took the opportunity to use him as a pillow.  “Just warn a person next time.”  He wrapped his arm around your shoulders and you snuggled closer to him.

“My intention was not to wake you.”  He sounded remorseful.

“So, what?  You were just going to lay here with me while I sleep?”

“Yes.”  Of course he would.  Creep-tastic angel of the Lord that he was.  “I am not a _creep_.”  You could practically hear the quotation marks.  “ _You’re_ a quotation mark.”  You snorted in laughter and pushed yourself up to look at him.

“That is the weirdest come-back I’ve ever heard, Cas.”  He smiled.  “And stop reading my mind.  It’s not fair that I can’t read yours.”

“Do you want to know what’s on my mind, Y/N?” You cocked your head to the side, thinking.  Did you want to know?  Would it make a difference?  You decided to throw caution to the wind and nodded.  “I am thinking that I am quite comfortable, lying here with you.  I am more at peace just in these few moments than I have been since before my father left heaven.”

“You’re quite the sweet-talker, Cas.”  It was cheesy, but it warmed your heart anyway.  Everything he said usually did that.

“I am also thinking that humans’ definition of angels needs updating.” Well, that was definitely weird.  “You fit the definition of an angel far better than I ever have.”  You felt heat rise to your cheeks.

“What am I going to do with you?”  You smiled and resumed your earlier position–head against his chest.

“Keep me in your heart.”  He kissed the top of your head.

“Always.”  His hand began to rub your back.  “Caaaas,” you whined, but there was no heat in your voice.  “I’m going to fall asleep again if you keep doing that.”

“Can’t have that, now, can we?”  You could feel as well as hear him chuckle, but his hand didn’t still.  If anything, it pulled you closer to him.  “I could stay in this moment forever.”

“Dean’s been having you listen to Aerosmith again, hasn’t he?”  He chuckled again.  You sighed and traced random little squiggles on the lapel of his trench coat with your fingertips.

“It’s possible.”  You could hear the smile in his voice.  “Y/N?”

“Yeah?”

“If you could pick any moment to stay in, what would it be?”

“You could always just read my mind.”

“I wouldn’t do something like that.”  You rolled your eyes and grinned.  “I’d rather hear it from you.”  You nodded, your head still resting on his chest.

“Do you remember when I first met you?”

“Yes.”  He paused, as if waiting for you to continue.  You didn’t.  “That is your favorite memory?  I tried to kill you!”  He sat up a bit, alarmed, forcing you to sit as well.  “Why would that be your favorite memory?”  He was genuinely concerned for your sanity.

“Yeah, you tried to kill me, but you didn’t.  You stopped yourself.  You looked over at Dean and told him that I had the most beautiful soul you’d ever seen.”  

That look he’d had in his eyes as he’d exorcised the demon was a look you’d never forget.  Sure, both you and the demon possessing you at the time had been terrified of the man wielding what you now knew as an angel blade, but something had stilled his hand.  Somehow Cas had managed to see past the dark creature lurking inside of you and straight to your soul.  Somehow he’d still managed to think your soul was beautiful, even though it felt brutalized and beaten.  Somehow he’d managed to make you feel more loved than you ever had in your life.

“You remember that?”  You nodded and bit your lip.  “I didn’t think you could hear me.”

“I heard you.  The demon had wanted me aware–to know just how I was hurting everyone around me.  It was trying to break me.  I don’t think it realized that by letting me be aware, it gave me hope.   _You_ gave me hope.  You made me feel like I was worth saving.”

“You were, you are, and you always will be.”  He leaned forward and pressed his lips to yours.  

“Cas…” you sighed when the kiss ended.  He rested his forehead against yours.  “I think this moment is a close second.”  He grinned when you yawned.

“Alright, Y/N.  Lay with me.”  He tugged on your arm as he laid back on the blanket.  You landed with your face, once again, pressed against his chest.  He wrapped both arms securely around you and you felt your eyelids grow heavy and fall shut.

The sun drifted past the horizon line.  While Cas was warm, you couldn’t help but shiver as the temperature dropped.

“Are you cold?”  You nodded, not bothering to lift your head.  “Do you want to go back inside?”  

“No.” You nuzzled your face against him.  “Too comfy.”  He sighed and instantly, you felt warmer.  You opened your eyes to find yourself draped in his trench coat.  “No, now you’ll be cold.” You protested gently.  

“You’ll keep me warm.”  He pulled you even closer until you were practically on top of him.  Then he grabbed the other half of the blanket and wrapped it around both of you.

You wound up falling asleep again, but this time, not minding at all.

 


End file.
